Former Rivals
by nyxlett
Summary: A sweet story where Sasuke gets an unexpected visitor while taking a late night swim. Sasunaru


Warning: This is slash! If you don't like, don't read. This fic contains lots of wonderful sasunaru goodness! Unfortunately, I don't own Naruto, for if I did, I would surely rule the world.  
_Italics-_indicate Sasuke's thoughts

Former Rivals

Sasuke ran through the forest, panting slightly. He paused and slipped behind a tree and listened for sounds of his pursuers. Nothing. _Good_, he thought and smirked.

Sakura and Ino really had horrible tracking skills. It hadn't taken much to shake them off his trail. The two girls had somehow gotten the idea into their heads to cook for him. Sasuke scowled. He hated eating other people's food. That's why he never ate out. He preferred to stay at home and cook for himself. The last person to cook for him had been his mother. Her cooking had been special because... Sasuke shook his head. Anyway, he didn't eat other people's food. He guessed it was just his way of being sentimental.

Sakura and Ino had showed up with enormous amounts of food that they had obviously made themselves judging by the look. Neither one appeared to be very good cooks. And then of course the two girls started fighting over whose food he would like better. Sasuke had gotten out of there as fast as he could. It was funny how Sakura and Ino scared him more than the things he saw when he was on missions.

He glanced around at the woods around him and showed a rare smile. There was a small lake located near here that he liked to go. It was kind of a special place to him. He assumed he was the only person who knew about it, because he'd never seen anyone else there. It was hidden behind the boulders that surrounded it and made it private. Sasuke went there whenever he wanted to think or to get way from his empty house. _Hmm, I could use a swim_, he thought. He jumped up into the tree he was resting against and set off, leaping from branch to branch.

Sasuke arrived at the lake, which was deserted as usual. Dusk had started to set, turning the water black and shimmery. Sasuke climbed up one of the boulders and quickly stripped down to his shorts. He neatly folded his clothes and stood up. He looked down at the swirling waters beneath him and dove in. The water rushed cleanly past his skin. He felt like it swept away more than just dirt. He felt like it purged his soul and cleansed away his feelings. He knew that was the way to live, to just not feel anything. That way you couldn't get hurt. _Besides, I don't have time for friends, I have to make myself strong and find Itachi-_ His thoughts were broken off by crashing sounds in the trees.

Sasuke immediately sank down into the water so that only the top half of his face was showing. The water was almost the same shade as his hair and eyes, both a deep blue-black. Sasuke knew he couldn't be seen. He waited silently for the intruder to show himself. It sounded to large to be an animal, but who could it be? _I'm almost positive that nobody knows about this place._ Suddenly, a figure sprinted into the clearing. An orange jacket was pulled off and golden hair floated in the wind. Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise and he almost choked on lake water. _Naruto! What is he doing here?_ He watched as Naruto pulled of his black undershirt and threw in into a pile with his jacket. Sasuke could never understand why he wore orange. It was the worst possible color for a ninja. It's a wonder he wasn't dead yet.

_How did he find this place?_ Naruto never seemed to appreciate anything that didn't have to do with ramen or training. In fact, judging by the numerous scratches all over him, Naruto must have just come from some hard training. Sasuke gasped as Naruto threw himself into the water. He quickly slid beneath the water. He wasn't sure if he wanted to talk to Naruto or not. He floated underneath the cool water. It was night now, and the moonlight played on the lake bottom and around Sasuke. _Maybe I'll just slip away and forget about this._ That sounded like a good idea. _But wait, I was here first. HE should leave._ He glanced up through the clear water and could see Naruto swimming above him, oblivious to his presence. Sasuke grinned evilly, and a few bubbles escaped through his lips. _You're not the only one who can play pranks, Naruto.  
_  
He pushed up off the bottom towards Naruto and grabbed his leg. He heard Naruto yell before he yanked down, hard. Naruto was pulled under water. He tried to thrash out but Sasuke easily avoided his flailing limbs. He held the blonde boy down for a few seconds before letting him go. Naruto immediately broke through the surface and swam frantically for the shore. Coughing and sputtering, Naruto scrambled up the bank. His skin glistened with water that ran down his back in rivulets._ Wow._ Sasuke pushed that thought away and stood up out of the water.

"What's the matter, Naruto? Did a monster get you?" he asked, snickering. "You bastard!" Naruto yelled. What the hell are you doing here!" Sasuke pulled himself out of the water and walked closer to the spiky-haired boy. "I should ask you the same thing. This is MY lake, I was here first, and if you don't leave, I may just have to beat the crap out of you, idiot." Naruto laughed. "My, you're a territorial bastard, aren't you?" Sasuke growled and threw a punch at Naruto's head. The blonde blocked it easily, but wasn't ready when Sasuke kicked his legs out beneath him. He fell hard on the ground. "Oww," he moaned. Sasuke stood over him, triumphant. He looked down at the boy sprawled out in front of him. _I like seeing him like this.  
_  
He pushed the black strands of wet hair out of his eyes and quickly straddled Naruto to keep him from moving. He smirked down at the helpless boy. Naruto glared back and tried to take a swing at Sasuke. He grabbed his wrists and forced them down, pinning them to the ground with his knees. He sat back and surveyed Naruto beneath him. "I win, moron." This is what usually happened when they fought. _Why didn't Naruto ever give up? How can he have any pride left after losing so many times?  
_  
Suddenly, Sasuke was thrown backwards. Naruto had managed to get his feet back under him and push up, causing Sasuke to lose his balance. Naruto sprang up and laughed. "Did you see that, Sasuke? Wasn't that awesome?" Naruto's eyes gleamed. "You haven't won yet, Sasuke." He turned and dove back into the water. He turned around and grinned. "Hah, hah, come and get me!" Naruto dropped back below the surface. Sasuke glared at him and got up from the ground. _You idiot, this isn't a game._ He ran into the water behind Naruto. _I am going to grab that moron and pummel him. I can't believe he's laughing at me.  
_  
He swam sleekly through the lake, making the water swirl and churn. He raced after Naruto, who was laughing and making faces at him. Every time he got close, Naruto would dart away and splash him. _Damn, who would have thought Naruto was such a fast swimmer?_ The sky thundered overhead and a few drops of rain fell on Sasuke. He was panting and his arms were starting to ache. _I have to distract him somehow..._ Sasuke scowled as an idea dawned on him. _I can't believe I'm going to do this._ He turned his head and looked to the side. "Look, Naruto!" he said and pointed. "Huh?" Naruto turned around and looked at where Sasuke was pointing. "I don't see anything-" Sasuke cut him off as he grabbed Naruto's shoulders. _Got him!_ Naruto was slippery and Sasuke had to hold him tight.

Sasuke growled and dug in his fingers. Naruto had stopped laughing. "Ow, Sasuke, you're hurting me..." he trailed off as he looked at the pale boy. Sasuke was looking fierce. _How dare he laugh at me, and shake me off like I'm nothing. Well, I'll show him, that stupid fool!_ He gazed down at the captive boy.

Even in the dark, his hair still shown brightly. He...kind of radiated something. Something warm. Like he repelled the rain that was now falling harder around them. Sasuke was aware that he was no longer thinking sensible thoughts, but he didn't care. _He... He's like the sun._ Naruto was silent as Sasuke stared at him. He wasn't sure what to do. Sasuke had been quiet for sometime now, and he was nervous. Abruptly, Sasuke shot out his hand and grabbed the back of Naruto's head. He entwined his hand in the golden spikes and cradled Naruto's face with his other hand. "Sasuke-" Naruto started to whisper, but was cut off as Sasuke pressed his lips hard against Naruto's in a quick, fierce kiss.

_God, he tastes good. Like sunshine and ramen..._ He let his tongue trail down Naruto's face to trace his jawbone. Sasuke pulled back and gazed at Naruto, silently. Neither boy said anything, the falling rain making the only sounds. _Oh god, what have I done! He probably hates me now, I've ruined it. But wait-_ Naruto was smiling. His face was shining and he looked mischievous. Sasuke was unsettled and caught completely off guard when Naruto threw his arms around him, kissing him hard and fast. They slipped under water briefly, but that didn't stop Naruto. His kisses became frenzied, and he gripped Sasuke as though he might try to escape. Sasuke returned his kisses just as hard, just as passionately.

Both boys tumbled beneath the water, bubbles swirling around them and clouding Sasuke's vision. Although all he could see was whirling blue and gold, he could feel Naruto against him, warm in the cool water. When both boys finally broke back through the surface of the water, they were both panting and gasping. The rain was coming down in torrents now, and the once comfortably cool water was getting cold fast. Even though passionate heat was still flowing through his body, Sasuke was starting to shiver from the chill, and he noticed Naruto was too.

"We should get out of this water and find some shelter", he said, starting to slosh back towards shore. "Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto called out. The black- haired boy turned back around. Naruto smiled his sly fox-smile. "Want to come back to my place?"

Sasuke woke up slowly. He wanted to save all that he was feeling right at this moment. He was in a cozy, soft bed, with his arms wrapped around a warm sleeping Naruto. The smaller boy's golden hair was tickling Sasuke's chin. He smiled as he remembered last night, visions of Naruto clutching him and screaming his name floating by his eyes. _This is how I want to feel for the rest of my life.  
_  
He snapped out of his thoughts as he felt Naruto stir. The fox-boy opened his eyes and yawned. For a second the two boys just stared at each other. Then, Naruto blushed and sat up. "I'm hungry. I'll go make us some food." Sasuke smiled and sat up too. Both boys quickly located their clothes and started to get dressed. Naruto speedily finished and zipped off to find food. Sasuke took his time, taking in everything in Naruto's apartment. The scattered weaponry, the messy piles of clothes, the old ramen cups. He picked up a few items, and was surprised to find assorted items of food hidden under. He rummaged around some more, and found more food. Sasuke shook his head. _He hides food! God, he like a fucking squirrel._ He smiled slightly, and made his way to the kitchen.

There, Naruto had prepared two steaming bowls of ramen. _Of course._ "Umm, would you like some wonderfully, delicious ramen?" Naruto asked, already starting to devour his. Sasuke stared hard at the bowl for a minute, thinking. "Yeah, okay," he answered. He sat down across from Naruto, and together the two former rivals enjoyed ramen for breakfast.

Okay, I hoped you guys all enjoyed it. I know I enjoyed writing it. This is my first fic, so I'm sure I have lots of room for improvement. Please review; it would make me really happy!


End file.
